The present invention disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a substrate for an electronic device.
Recently, in line with the emergence of various environmental issues, a technique using organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which do not use heavy metal such as mercury and lead, as a light source has received attention as an eco-friendly advanced lighting technique. An OLED is a self light-emitting device that emits light by electrically exciting an organic light-emitting material. The OLED includes a substrate, an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. The OLED may have excellent display characteristics such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, a thin profile, low manufacturing costs, and high contrast. The internal quantum efficiency of a light source may be improved as a technique of the OLED advances. However, the OLED has a limitation in that only about 25% of total luminous power is discharged to the outside of the device and the remaining 75% are isolated within the OLED.